1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rotation structures and, particularly, to an automatic rotation structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, rotation structures used in cellular phones must be manually rotated by users. This is an inconvenience. Also, repeated operations of rotation may strain the user's fingers.
What is needed, therefore, is a rotation structure which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.